


What I Seek

by fig_flowers



Category: Rance Series (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, also some combat, but I can't write combat so it's just a cut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fig_flowers/pseuds/fig_flowers
Summary: After Chapter 11, “Strength of the Heart”. Rick takes some time to reflect on himself and the events that have taken place. Spoiler warnings for both Rance 9 and Rance 03.
Relationships: Rick Addison & Senhime | Sen Tokugawa
Kudos: 1





	What I Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I just wanted to make this because I wanted to see Sen and Rick interact more in-game. They'd probably play off each other really well! On top of the whole battle mania thing. Also, when I wrote this "Tillday" was the spelling used in-game but it seems like the MG loc will use "Tilde", so the tag reflects that.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._ His feet and his heart were pounding. It was absolutely shameful, walking away from something so serious. But what could he do? His negligence was inexcusable. He could have gotten everyone killed. And yet he still believed things could have been different. As his walk turned to a run, his vision began to blur. So against his better judgement, he removed his mask.

Rick hated the dark. Caves and dungeons were the worst places for him, but even being alone in the wilderness like this put him on edge. To make things worse, he was starting to tremble as he recalled everything that happened. Mitorea — or rather, Maha Margaret — was a spy, disguising himself so he could infiltrate the Revolutionary Army. He confessed everything to Rick, only to attempt to bomb him right afterwards. Rick could still feel the earth shaking. What would have happened if Rance weren’t there? His gloves were already damp from wiping his eyes so often. Was he mourning Maha’s death? Cursing his own naivety? He wasn’t quite sure himself.

Dim flames rose from the horizon. Camp was nearby, and even the thought of it eased Rick’s heart, if only a little. There were more people shuffling about than usual — understandable, considering recent events. Thankfully for him, no one noticed as he rushed into camp. But before he went back to his tent, he decided to head to the campfire to warm up. Slowing his pace to a walk, he made his way there, taking a moment to collect his thoughts. He took the time to wipe down his mask when he heard footsteps coming from behind him.

“Ah, Rick.” It was a woman’s voice, clear and calm among the commotion. Rick slowly turned to its source. She was sitting nearby, just far enough for another person to sit between them.

“Senhime…”

“Did something happen?” Senhime asked. She was staring right at him, but she made no comment on his clearly flushed face or his moist eyes.

No response. He would clearly be lying if he tried to brush it off, but he didn’t have the energy to explain everything to her at the moment. He didn’t even feel like running away again. All he could do at the moment was look away.

Meanwhile, Senhime got up and tended to the fire, preparing some tea on the side. She poured out two cups, offering one to Rick.

“Here, maybe this’ll help calm you down.”

“Thank you.” Still unable to look her in the eyes, Rick shuffled his mask into his breast pocket and accepted the cup, staring it down for a while until he finally took a sip. A gentle warmth spread throughout his body, like a shield against the sharp evening wind. Like Senhime said, it did help clear his head a little. He could feel his breathing settle down, though his unease remained.

Rick muttered, his hands gripping onto the sides of his cup. “I’m still far too weak… To think something like this could happen again…”

Senhime finally inquired. “What do you mean, again?”

Rick began to recall the events of tonight. Of his brief reunion and betrayal by Maha. Of Rance’s last-minute actions saving them from total disaster. And finally, of the reprimands he received from both Rance and Miracle.

“This isn’t the first time it’s happened,” Rick added. “Minerva used a similar trick on me some time ago. I might not have survived that time either, if it wasn’t for Leila.” He took another sip of his tea, a longer one this time. Another moment to collect his thoughts. “Really… I shouldn’t keep relying on other people like this…”

Almost immediately, Senhime put her cup down and replied. “But they are your friends, aren’t they?”

“Huh?”

“I don’t think it’s unreasonable to ask your friends for help,” Senhime said. Her tone was as firm as ever, but Rick could sense concern in those words. “Like you say, you have yet to overcome your weaknesses. But at least for now, you have others to cover for you.”

“I suppose…” Though Rick knew she was right, he just couldn’t accept those words at the moment. Still, he did appreciate her advice. More than that, he appreciated how calm she was after hearing everything that happened. It wasn’t a dismissive sort of calm — more like she had already come to accept what has happened. It was the sort of maturity he admired, and one he didn’t expect from someone so young.

“How do you do it?” Rick asked.

“Do what?”

“I heard about what happened from Tillday and the others. You’ve been through so much, and yet…”

“I’m still alive and healthy.” Senhime finished her last sip of tea, reaching for the kettle to pour some more. “So long as I can fight, there’s no need to worry about anything else.”

“Which reminds me,” she said. “When you’re feeling better, how about we spar? I’ve always been interested in fighting the Red Reaper myself, and it’s been a while since I’ve practiced against an opponent who wasn’t holding back.”

A question that easily lifted Rick’s spirits. “I would love to. How about tomorrow?”

“Sure.” Senhime stood up, dusting off her clothing. “It is getting rather late. Let’s rest up, and I’ll see you at the training grounds first thing in the morning.”

“Alright.” Rick nodded, seeing Senhime off as she headed for her tent. Before going to his own, Rick decided to finish the last of his tea. It was already lukewarm, but it was enough to keep him calm, especially as the wind died down. The commotion around their camp died off as well, likely as the others explained the situation. Now the camp was silent. As the last one around, Rick put away the used cups and put out the fire, finally heading to his tent to sleep. He found his sleep surprisingly sound that night.

Early morning, just after sunrise.

Rance rubbed his eyes as he stepped out of his magic house, awoken by the sounds of clashing metal. He found Tillday and Kanami nearby, staring at something.

“What’s going on here?” Rance asked.

“Sir Rick and Miss Senhime are having a duel,” Tillday replied. “Such astounding strength…!”

Rance turned to where the other two were facing, towards the training grounds. From there, he could see two figures in the heat of battle. A relentless exchange of blows, neither party given even a moment to rest.

“Offense against defense, huh…” Kanami said. She occasionally covered her eyes whenever she thought a particularly devastating blow would come up.

“They’re like beasts. Or maybe demons…” Rance mumbled. He was about to yell something at the two sparring, but Tillday slapped away his arm.

“Don’t interrupt them!” she said, pouting.

Not long after that, the spar drew to a close, Rick’s blade inches away from a vital blow. Senhime looked up at him, one knee on the ground.

“Good match,” she said, propping herself up with her naginata.

“Shall I carry you to the medics?” Rick asked.

A hand grabbed Senhime’s waist, pulling her away. “I’ll be doing that!”

“Commander,” Senhime said, turning to see his face. “When did you get here?”

“More importantly, the hell are you doing, getting this hurt so early in the morning?” Rance asked as he groped Senhime’s body. “What if we got attacked right now?”

“And YOU!” Rance pointed to Rick, who looked a little shocked at the sudden accusation. “Don’t go fighting my women without my permission!”

“My apologies,” Rick replied.

“I was the one who asked him for a battle,” Senhime said. “And you weren’t available at the time.”

“I’ll do it if you let me fuck you afterwards,” Rance said, fondling her breast.

Senhime chuckled, though it was cut short as she grabbed her side. “Perhaps another day, Commander. For now, take me for healing.”

The two of them walked towards the medic’s tent, Senhime’s arm on Rance’s shoulder and Rance’s arm around Senhime’s waist. Rick thought the two of them looked more intimate than usual, though he couldn’t place his finger on how.

“Should we take you to get healed too?” Kanami asked. It seems like her and Tillday also ran up to meet them.

“No need to worry, I can walk on my own. But thank you, I’ll be following them to the medics,” Rick said.

The Outlaws… Many strong people were gathered here, led by the strongest man Rick knew. As Rick made his way to the medic’s tent, he once again began to wonder what it would be like to have a proper duel with Rance. When would the day come? He wanted to know for sure, but for now, there was still much he needed to do.

“One day… I’ll become someone worthy of fighting you.”


End file.
